


[Vid] Rubble and Dust (I Predict an Earthquake)

by credoimprobus



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: All the hostile eyesex, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Foe Yay, My First Fanvid, Rivalry, Video Format: Streaming, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They would have the <em>sizzlingest</em> hatesex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Rubble and Dust (I Predict an Earthquake)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Earthquake by Labrinth feat. Tinie Tempah  
> Length: 05:10
> 
> Spoilers for the entire first season. Contains some quick cuts.
> 
> (Caveat: excuse the clutter in a lot of the clips; I only had access to straight-from-TV source files. Good enough for an experimental first try at vidding, right? XD;)

Password: **earthquake**

[Rubble and Dust (I Predict an Earthquake)](http://vimeo.com/73526467) from [credoimprobus](http://vimeo.com/user20533077) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

_I saw you coming. When you first showed up at that first audition with your big saucer eyes and your 'I have a dream' speech... you were sweet, giggly. I couldn't compete with that._

_You're_ not _that girl anymore. This Ahsha got her hands dirty._ This _Ahsha I can compete with._

_This is where it gets fun._

**Author's Note:**

> General note: I have downloads enabled at Vimeo, but if you ever want a better quality download of one of my vids, please feel free to ask! I'd be more than happy to provide one, no matter how long ago the vid was first posted.


End file.
